unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
NMPD HQ (Level)
This level is named after the place it's set in,'' Noob Mental Proffesionalizing Departement'' HQ, ''that place is basically the N00b school. It is famous for many events such as the ''Noob Olympics. Speaking of noobs, in this level, you play as a 'Spartan Noob, not to be confused with Spartan Turkeys. This Spartan noob happens to be Romeo, and he is accompanied by Buck the FuckFuck. Transcript: Buck and Romeo open door Buck: Clear? Romeo: Eh no. Buck: Dumbass then howcome there's no Covies? Romeo: Oh sorry I thought we were talking about your mom's boobs lolololololololol Buck: '''Wtf, why are Mickey and Butch being raped by Bansheez? '''Romeo: LOL MY SNIPER WILL WORK, IN MEMOOORYYY OFF JARATE! Romeo shoots 3 bullets, but he misses. Buck: Omg is you srs? We has to go save Mick and Ditch! Romeo: 'KK, HALLELUJAH I'M THE PLAYABLE CHARACTER BITCH! '''Buck: '''Fuk u ''Gaymplay '''Buck: Lets find that Pelican so we can get moar armorz. Romeo: 'Thanks for picking such a tall building, I'm really digging mah ballz. '''Buck: '''Now we get to kill them.... Some Covies are having a discussion, so Romeo aims his Longshot. '''Jackal: '(To Grunt) Hey, I slept with your sister last night. '''Grunt: Stupid Jackal say thankyou! Brute: 'I'm selling some crack, who wants some? ''Romeo kills the Brute with his Sniper, then takes the crack 'Buck: '''Holy shiz the packaging says it contains Kool Aid. ''Romeo kills all the Covenant in the area with a Kamehameha '''Romeo: '''FLAWLESS VICTORY!! '''Buck: Alright, lets move through these doors, hmmm, am I meant to push doors marked pull and pull doors marked push? Romeo: 'How about you shoot it with your salt rifle? ''Buck obliterates the door 'Buck: '''Alright, let's Sam Fisher these Alien mofos... ''Buck and Romeo use stealth to assassinate all the Brutes, remember, light is your enemy.. ''Romeo teabags the J''ackholes to death '''Dutch (Radio): '''Bucky, our Pelican is down (Spots Brute) LAZOOOOOOORRRR!!!11111 '''Mickey (Radio): '''We are in our general direction! '''Buck: '''whut ze fawk? '''Romeo: '''I think we r shud find them '''Buck: I ALREADY CLARIFIED AT THE START THAT IT WHAT WE WILL DO! Romeo: 'Hei Dutch, we're gonna find you, we gonna get you. ''Buck and Romeo get some ammo and advance through the level, killing Astro Brutes, Brute Pimps, Jackals and Grunts. '''Mickey (Radio): We moved the Bridge so you could get down. Romeo: 'WHAT THE FUCK THEN WHY DIDNT UZ GET UP HEER? Romeo and Buck walk across the Bridge and play firefight with Dutch, Mickey and NMPD noobs. '''Buck: '''OMG I R GONNA GET ENDURE SO I R GET REKON LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOL RATATATATATATATATATATATATTA Brute Chieftian bails out of Phantom Gmod style '''Romeo: '''Holy sh1t that NMPD dude has a BR, HOLY SHIZ GRAV1TEE SPAMMAH!11 ''Romeo gets pummeled '''Buck: '''Nuclear shit! Oh I know, I must make a time paradox..... Assassination!!!1111 Buck Ass-Ass-Inates the Brute, but Dutch pushes the Brute's body so Buck is squashed by the Obese Space Monkey. '''Buck: Get this Furball off of me! 'Romeo: '''LOOOOOOWWW HP '''Buck: '''We gonna get outta heer, but not bai air.... ''THE END NMPDShowdown.jpg|The fall of NMPD! Romeo.png|Romeo smoked too much crack to realize the Autofag sucks. ODST_NMPDHQ-Env01.jpg|A Phantom dropping off Grunts to kill the humans. Category:Levels